


I've Got Your Love to Keep Me Warm

by zebraljb



Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin is feeling a bit under the weather...and his son's horrible attitude isn't helping.Prompt - character catching a cold
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050998
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	I've Got Your Love to Keep Me Warm

“Babe.” Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest and stares at Merlin.

“What?” Merlin blows his nose and picks up his toothbrush.

“You’re getting sick.”

“I sneezed, lad. It is nae the Spanish influenza.” Merlin rolls his eyes, wets his toothbrush, and adds toothpaste. He gives his husband one more irritated look before turning back to the mirror.

“You sneezed three times since you’re up. Your eyes look puffy.”

“Your eyes will look puffy after I’ve blackened them both, which I will do if ye dinnae shut up,” Merlin manages around his toothbrush.

“Stubborn old man.” Eggsy actually stomps his foot as he turns and leaves the bath.

“Now I see where Teddy gets it,” Merlin mumbles.

He manages to get himself cleaned up and dressed without more sneezing, although his right nostril is starting a suspicious whistling sound as he comes down the stairs. “Hi, Papa,” a sullen voice says from the kitchen table.

“Good morning, my Teddy Bear.” Merlin kisses the top of his head.

“Papa, I’m eight now. Too old to be your Teddy Bear. My name is Edward. Edward Harold McNair,” their son reminds him seriously.

“That is your name, indeed. My apologies,” Merlin says, trying not to let his hurt show. Edward has always been his Teddy Bear, ever since they brought him home from the orphanage at the age of six weeks. 

“Papa, can you please tell Daddy that I should be able to go to Fiona’s after school?”

Merlin glances at Eggsy. “I’m not sure how long my meeting with Matthew will go, and you have that thing with Harry.”

“I can rearrange things if it will work better. Fiona is a charming lass. Perhaps one day she’ll be our daughter-in-law,” he teases.

“You mean like marry her? That’s gross, Papa,” Edward groans. “We’re just gonna play…”

“Video games,” Eggsy finishes. “And while I cannot say a thing about that, I also know for a fact that Fiona’s dad has been out of the country working for the last six months, and just got home yesterday. They deserve family time without you there.”

“But I’m like a part of the family! Her mum says so all the time!”

“I also don’t like that you tried to go around me with your Papa,” Eggsy says sternly. Merlin gives him an apologetic shrug and Eggsy waves him off. Eggsy has always been more of a disciplinarian than Merlin.

“You’re both mean,” Edward mumbles.

“I beg your pardon?” Eggsy snaps.

“Nothing. Can I be excused?” Edward turns his brown eyes up to Merlin.

Merlin glances at Eggsy, who nods. “Aye, lad. I will take ye to school today, if ye like,” Merlin offers. He so rarely gets the chance to see Edward off in the mornings, but his schedule has finally shifted a bit. Kingsman can wait for him until half-eight.

“No, that’s fine. Don’t need someone taking me to school. I’m not a baby,” Edward scoffs.

“I was nae suggesting ye are,” Merlin says quietly.

“Edward, go get ready,” Eggsy orders. Edward sighs dramatically and all but stomps away. “I’m sorry, babe. I know he hurt your feelings.”

“He did not,” Merlin lies. “I am quite used to childish dramatics. I have years of practice with Harry…as well as with you.”

“Oi,” Eggsy protests.

Merlin grins and sweeps his husband into his arms. “I do love ye, my pretty lad.”

“I’m thirty-five, Merlin…ain’t your lad no more,” Eggsy protests, but he wraps his arms around Merlin’s shoulders.

“Ye will always be my lad.” Merlin gives him a firm kiss.

“Euww,” Edward announces as he returns to the kitchen with his school bag. “Do you guys always gotta do that? It’s gross.”

“I do believe that is your favorite word today,” Merlin says. “And it just so happens I like kissing both of my young men.” He grabs Edward and kisses his cheek.

“Ugh, stop, Papa, lemme go!” Edward wriggles away and actually goes to the sink to wash his face.

Merlin turns away from his son, determined not to show his emotions. “You’d better go…you’ll be late.” His nose tickles and he grabs his handkerchief just in time.

“You’re catching a cold,” Eggsy says. “I TOLD you.”

“Dust,” Merlin says. “Simply dust.”

By lunchtime, however, Merlin’s head is so heavy he can barely keep it upright. He manages to dictate most of his instructions to his assistant before phoning Harry. “I will have to reschedule our afternoon tea. I am nae feeling well,” he manages before blowing his nose yet again.

“If you’re sick, I want no part of you,” Harry informs him. “You know I am quite susceptible to germs.”

“I know you’re quite an idiot,” Merlin snaps before hanging up on him. He gathers his things and heads out to the train. 

“Are you quite all right, Merlin?” Paul, Andrew’s replacement, frowns at him with concern. “You look…”

“Just tired,” Merlin says with a weak smile, although his feet seem to get heavier with each step. “I’m going home for a nice nap and a cup of tea.”

“Take care,” Paul says with a smile. 

“I will.” Merlin waits until he is in the back of the cab to text Eggsy. No need for the boy to come looking for him and grow concerned when his office is empty.

“We need to talk,” Eggsy announces as soon as the front door closes. “You’ve had quite the attitude today, and it stops now.”

“Don’t got attitude,” Edward mutters.

Eggsy grabs his mouthy son by both shoulders and walks him backward to the wall. “I want your backside against this wall, and if it moves, there will be a punishment.” Edward opens his mouth and then closes it. “You were nasty to your Papa this morning, and you’ve been far too cheeky with me. What’s your problem?”

“Nothing,” Edward says. Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “Nothing!”

“Your Papa is under the weather. He came home early from work and went up to bed. I’m going to make soup for dinner and YOU are going to do your homework. Get yourself a drink and march yourself up to your bedroom.”

“Yes, sir,” Edward says with a dramatic sigh as he heaves himself down the hall to the kitchen.

“Too much time with Uncle Harry, I’m thinking,” Eggsy says to himself. He flips through the mail and waits for Edward to return with a travel cup of juice. “Up we go.” Eggsy nudges him to the stairs. “Gonna change clothes quick, check on Papa. And you will say hello to him.”

“What if he’s sleeping?”

“He’ll wake up for you,” Eggsy promises, thinking of all the times Merlin jolted out of bed at the slightest whimper from the nursery.

They make their way up the stairs and down the hall to the master suite. Eggsy turns on the lamp in the farthest corner of the room and the lump on the bed stirs. “Hello, my lads,” Merlin croaks.

“Christ, babe, you sound terrible,” Eggsy gasps. 

Merlin rolls over and hefts himself into a sitting position. “Guess ye were right, Eggsy,” he says with an apologetic smile. “I apparently have a cold.”

“Sounds worse than that,” Eggsy says. “You stay put. I’ll bring you some tea and make soup for dinner. Anything else you need?”

“No,” Merlin says, although his face lights up when he sees Edward hovering in the doorway. “Edward, my son. How was your day?”

“Okay,” Edward whispers, frowning as he looks at his Papa. Eggsy doesn’t blame him. Merlin’s pale face seems to be all sharp angles, except for his red nose. 

Merlin digs under his pillow for his handkerchief and sneezes into it. “Tea does sound nice.”

“Lemme change and I’ll get right on it,” Eggsy promises. “Homework,” he orders.

“Yes, Daddy.” Edward slips out of the room.

“Is he all right?” Merlin manages before a quite impressive coughing fit hits.

“He’s fine. I gave him a bit of a talking to downstairs. He’s just moping.” Eggsy presses the back of his hand to Merlin’s forehead. “Fuck. You’re burning up. Lay back down.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Merlin says obediently.

“Oi…no sex talk when you’re sick,” Eggsy retorts, and Merlin gives him a weak smile.

Eggsy changes into jeans and a jumper, kisses the top of Merlin’s warm head, and hurries downstairs. He gets the kettle on and digs through the freezer for a large container of soup. He dumps it into a large pot and starts it on a low simmer on the stove. 

“Daddy?”

Eggsy turns to see his son leaning in the doorway. His hands clench at the wall and he looks almost scared. “You are supposed to be doing homework,” Eggsy reminds him. Edward is very good at finding excuses to get out of unwanted tasks, but Eggsy is also very good at redirecting him.

“I know, but…”

“Are you having problems with your assignments? I know Papa always helps you, but I could give it a go,” Eggsy says with a smile.

“No, I didn’t start yet.”

“Edward, I told you…”

“Is Papa gonna die?”

Eggsy turns away from the stove to look at his son. “What?”

“Papa’s sick. And…and he’s old. Is he gonna die? He’s NEVER sick.” Edward’s bottom lip trembles.

“Eddie.” Eggsy sits down. “Come here.” He opens his knees a bit so Edward can stand between them. “He’s just got a bit of a cold. He’ll be fine.”

“I don’t want him to die, Daddy. I love him so much. And I was mean to him, and I told him not to call me Teddy Bear.” Edward throws his arms around Eggsy and squeezes.

“Oh, love,” Eggsy croons. “Papa knows you love him.”

“It’s just…Jennifer Reilly was making fun of…of me. And my family,” Edward sobs into Eggsy’s shoulder. “She said we were weird cuz there’s no mum in my house. And she said if two men are together one of them is the mum, and it must be you, because you’re prettier than Papa. And…and she said he’s just an old man and isn’t good for anything. And I tried to tell her Papa is the smartest man in the world and she told me to shut up!”

“When did all this happen?” Eggsy asks grimly.

“Yesterday, when we were lining up to practice for the Christmas program.”

“I see,” Eggsy says, making a mental note to email the teacher and the principal as soon as thing settle down. “What do you think about all that?” Eggsy gently pushes Edward away.

“I…I was mad,” Edward admits. “But I know you aren’t a mum, and I know we aren’t weird, and I know Papa is amazing. But I was mean cuz I was mad.”

“Sometimes that happens.”

“I don’t want him to die, Daddy! What if he dies cuz I was mean to him?”

“Papa won’t die, and definitely not because you were mean,” Eggsy promises. He wipes his son’s tears away. “Let’s prepare a tray for him and you can take it up and apologize. That will make him feel a lot better, swear down.”

“Okay,” Edward sniffles, wiping at his nose with his sleeve. Eggsy decides to let that pass. What Harry doesn’t know won’t hurt him. 

They place a cup of tea and a plate of Edward’s favorite biscuits on a tiny tray, which Eggsy carries up the steps but Edward carries into the bedroom. “Papa,” Eggsy calls softly. “We have your tea.”

“Thank ye, boys.” Merlin slowly sits up again.

Instead of placing the tray on Merlin’s lap, Edward puts it on the nightstand. Merlin’s eyebrows go up in surprise as Edward climbs onto his lap. “Papa, I’m so sorry.” Edward puts his head on Merlin’s shoulder. “I was real mean today, and I was…I was horrid.”

“Horrid?” Now Eggsy’s eyebrows go up.

“Uncle Harry taught me that word…he says it means really horrible. Like he says your trainers are horrid.”

“Of course he does,” Eggsy says, rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t mean anything I said, Papa. You can kiss me whenever you want, it isn’t gross…and I like when you take me to school cuz you listen when I talk. And I like when you help me with my homework cuz you’re the smartest person ever. And I’m sorry. I love you so much, and I’m sorry you’re sick.” 

“Oh, Edward.” Merlin wraps his son in his arms and rocks him a bit.

“You can call me Teddy Bear,” Edward says into Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin’s hazel eyes are wet as they look up at Eggsy. “Thank you, son.”

“Move back so Papa can have his tea, Edward,” Eggsy says. 

Edward clambers off the bed. “I brought you some of my biscuits, Papa.”

“I see. Thank ye…Teddy Bear.”


End file.
